tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RockyRoadIC/Various Tips
I started playing this game on July 21 or 22, 2013, and as of October 9, 2013, I am level 61. I've picked up some tricks that might help you play the game, especially if you can't play often. Maximizing Coin Generation *Build about 4 Large Fire Habitats and fill them with level 10 Fire Monsters. *Save your money to build and max out on Large Earth Habitats. These have a maximum of 7500 coins. *Breed only Fire and Earth monsters, Magma and Cinder, to fill your Earth habitats. Their coin rates are quite high and they do not take a lot of food to level up to 10. *Once you're generating coins at a good rate, you can start diversifying your habitats and monsters. Leveling Up *Farming gives experience points or XP **If you play continuously, you can farm the crops that take the least amount of time to grow. I didn't want to stare at my device the whole time so I farmed Bluff Broccoli and then Toadshrooms. **If you play occasionally, farm the crops that take the longest time to grow but would be ready by the time you log back in. (Common sense) *Breeding, feeding and evolving your monsters give XP *Building non-decorative items gives you XP **Once you hit level 32, build the Small Light Habitat to powerlevel. It's a bit pricy at 790,000 coins but it really helps get you to level 60 so much faster. At around level 58-60, it only takes three of these to level up. Breeding *Limited monsters **Unless your fail times are about 15+ hours, try the two base elements (up to 10 times). **If the base elements didn't work, try a hybrid plus a base element. Use the combinations that would give you the least amount of breeding times if you fail. **Try to get two of each so you can work on the mythic versions later (for example, a quest to hatch a mythic version of the limited monster). *Rare boost weekends **This is the best time to go for the Elder, Legendary, Enigma, and mythic monsters. **Save the long breeding times for the last day of the boost ***On the boost weekend ending on 10/21/2013, I bred a mythic Legendary monster on the first try, a mythic Bug on the second try, and an Enigma monster on the third try (using everyone's favorite combo: Bug + Flower). Habitats *To fit the current total of 143 monsters, you will need 49 habitats, give or take depending on your limited edition habitats: **8 Fire Habitats to hold the 32 fire and fire hybrids **7 Earth Habitats to hold the 27 earth and earth hybrids (non-fire hybrids) **4 Electric Habitats to hold the 14 electric and electric hybrids (non-fire, non-earth hybrids) **3 Water Habitats to hold the 12 water and water hybrids (non-fire, non-earth, non-electric hybrids) **3 Shadow Habitats to hold the 9 shadow and shadow hybrids (non-fire, non-earth, etc.) **6 Plant Habitats to hold the 15 plant and plant hybrids (non-fire, non-earth, etc.) ***I treated the Joy monsters, Glee, and Jubilee as plant types - not sure if they are hybrids **3 Ice Habitats to hold the 7 ice and ice hybrids (non-fire, non-earth, etc.) ***I treated the Gift and Adult Gift 1 as ice types **1 Air Habitat to hold 3 air and air hybrids (non-fire, non-earth, etc.) **1 Light Habitat to hold the Light Monster **1 Elder Habitat to hold the Elder Monster **5 Legacy Habitats to hold the 14 Elder and Legacy Monsters and their sprees ***Or, 3 Legacy Habitats and 1 Sacred Habitat ***Or, move the Elder Earth and Elder Plant around to the normal habitats **Social Island holds the 8 Social Monsters *Working within the limits of the 33 maximum and the Hall of Champions: **94 monsters will fit in 25 habitats consisting of ***8 Fire Habitats ***7 Earth Habitats ***4 Electric Habitats ***3 Water Habitats ***3 Shadow Habitats **1 Plant Habitat to hold 3 monsters **1 Ice Habitat to hold 3 monsters **1 Air Habitat to hold 3 air and air hybrids monsters **1 Light Habitat to hold the Light Monster and two plant-light or ice-light hybrids **2 Plant/Ice/Air/Light Habitats to hold 6 monsters **1 Elder Habitat to hold the Elder Monster **1 Legacy or Sacred Habitat to hold 3 or 5 monsters **Social Island holds the 8 Social Monsters **The Hall of Champions to hold 17-19 monsters Category:Blog posts Category:Strategy